


In My Love

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Fanart, Love, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Steve Rogers, digital, digitalart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill the prompt with some fanart! I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	In My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) onlymorelove #8488
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Taylor Swift's "seven"  
> \- laughter or ridiculous things happening to characters—during sex or just in daily life  
> \- “There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds.”
> 
> 3) Long Prompts:  
> \- Steve is used to sharing a bed with his mother and later Bucky to get through the cold winter but hasn't had anyone to share with in a long time. His daemon decides to fix this.  
> \- Tony somehow finds himself inside a Cap comic.  
> \- Steve and Tony fight and they say pretty mean shit to each other. Then they have hate sex and later talk it all out.
> 
> 4) Do Not Wants:  
> \- Steve and/or Tony as Peter's parent(s), top/bottom discourse, scat, vore, graphic underage.
> 
> 5) Additional Wants:  
> I'm not picky; if you gift me something, whether it's emojis, hugs, or links to animal pics, I'll probably love it. :)
> 
> Fic things I like:  
> \- characters being gentle with each other  
> \- character studies  
> \- acknowledgment that Steve Rogers is the son of immigrants, and how that might impact him  
> \- domestic Avengers  
> \- gap filler or missing scene fics  
> \- asexuality  
> \- fic dealing with mental health issues in any way  
> \- characters actually talking through their issues, even if they can’t resolve everything  
> \- tooth-rotting fluff  
> \- banter  
> \- open, ambiguous, or downright unhappy endings  
> \- Dom/sub elements or interesting power dynamics  
> \- fic dealing w/hard things like infidelity, miscarriage, eating disorders, body image, alcoholism/drug abuse, illness, rape aftermath, etc.  
> \- feelings + smut  
> \- friendship or gen fic
> 
> Meta:  
> \- CW meta  
> \- Endgame meta  
> \- meta on anything to do with Steve or Tony as individuals or as a ship  
> \- meta on any of the Avengers characters or friendships
> 
> I love anything that has anything to with any of my fics (moodboards, translations, comments, podfic, fanart, interpretive dance...)
> 
> Rec lists for fic or fanvids are always welcome. I also love song playlists or individual song recs, especially those that remind you of Steve, Tony, or Steve/Tony.
> 
> I love dogs, cats, babies, recipes, humorous shitposts, poetry, art, photography, book recs, podcast recs, and links to articles about positive news—people doing kind things for strangers, scientific discoveries, anything that shows we aren't trapped in a hellhole, etc. I'm also in a Chinese drama rabbit hole—I loved The Untamed and Guardian and am currently watching Winter Begonia—so Cdrama recs or ficrecs are always welcome. <3 Thank you!


End file.
